Elle est lui
by Ipopo
Summary: Je suis une fille. Mais je suis un garçon. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils croient. Où est le plaisir à passer toute sa scolarité sous l'identité d'un garçon? Dites-le moi tout de suite parce que je ne le vois pas dutout. Une chose est sûre, c'est que Black et co. ne rendent pas cela encore plus agréable.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à toutes! J'ai peu de choses à vous dire, mis à part le fait que j'espère que vous ****apprécierez**** Elle est lui... Je sais que ce titre existe déjà, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, ****je m'en excuse. Bonne Lecture!**

-C'est une joie de vous accueillir ici en...

Le vieux barbu venait de commencer son discours, je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille. Pas parce que je ne voulais pas, parce que avec toute sincérité, j'ai passé une bonne partie du voyage à me demander s'il aborderait ou pas le sujet de la guerre. Ce n'est pas que mes passe-temps soient aussi ennuyants et sans intérêts, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, coincée entre Gil et Devon. C'est que ces deux-là me fichent carrément la poisse, surtout lorsque j'oublie à quel point il est possible de grandir et de gagner en muscle autant en un seul été. Le problème, c'est qu'ils me considèrent tous les deux comme leur ami (a.k.a esclave). J'ai bien dit ami, parce que non seulement me prennent-ils pour leur elfe de maison personnel, mais ils me croient aussi comme l'un des leurs, un mec. Tout comme l'ensemble de Poudlard, au fait. Ah ah, dit comme ça j'ai l'impression d'être connue par une bonne totalité des élèves. Ce qui, je vous l'assure avant que vous ne vous faites des idées, n'est pas le cas. En effet, je suis un tantinet plus connue que certains autres, dû au fait que l'on me retrouve assez souvent en compagnie de ces deux bouffons Serpentariens capables de faire mouiller le pantalons de n'importe quel premier année par le seul intermédiaire d'un regard. Hélas, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ont une tête à faire peur, ce qui m'arrangerait énormément. De ce fait, on cesserait de me confondre pour un gnome à leurs côtés. C'est qu'ils sont assez beau voyez-vous. Faisant tout deux partit de l'équipe de quidditch, ils sont assez forts, aussi. Ce qui est à mon avantage, sans oublier, la raison principale pour laquelle je me laisse traiter comme tel par eux. Une très bonne protection dont je nécessite le besoin, dans ma situation.

Un silence pesant me fit sortir de mes réflexions. Le regard bleu perçant du vieux fou survolait la pièce pendant un moment, puis il termina enfin son discours sur une note faussement joyeuse. Les autres y crurent peut-être, mais pas moi. Aucune chance qu'il ne soit pas inquiet avec les rumeurs qui, dès le premier jour, se promenait parmi les étudiants. Comme quoi, le recrutement Mangemort avait déjà commencé, et que certains élèves ne tardaient pas à les rejoindre. Personne n'osait en parler, mais nous avions tous peur. Je n'étais pas l'exception. Alors que les applaudissements résonnaient dans l'ensemble de la grande-salle, j'enfonçai mon visage sur la table de bois sans me garder de soupirer. Chaque années à Poudlard me semblaient comme un interminable enfer depuis la première année, encore aujourd'hui. Constamment sur mes gardes, constamment effrayée que mon secret ne vienne à jour.

Depuis générations après générations, le premier né des Cogswell avait toujours été de sexe masculin, sans aucunes exceptions. Jusqu'à il a seize ans, lorsque je suis sortie hors du ventre de ma mère, tant attendue, et pourtant, si décevante, si humiliante, lorsqu'ils n'aperçurent pas le paquet voulu entre les deux jambes.

Si l'on me demandait de qu'elle façon, depuis autant de temps, les Cogswell étaient parvenus à avoir un garçon comme premier né en ayant que moi comme exception, je vous répondrais que je ne le sais pas. Mais très franchement, je sais mieux que n'importe qui à quel point ces gens sont capables de faire des choses dont on ne souhaiterait même pas s'imaginer. Étant la plus grande honte de l'histoire des Cogswell, je m'y connais parfaitement bien dans le sujet. Sans parler du fait qu'ils me poussent à ne pas montrer aux autres ce que je suis vraiment, chose qui jusqu'à maintenant avait toujours fonctionné. On peut remercier mon absence de poitrine pour cela. Notre famille étant basée sur l'honneur et les traditions, ils ont trouvés le moyen de ne pas nuire à leur réputation sans avoir à m'abandonner sur un coin de rue moldu comme l'avait suggéré ma tendre, sans oublier charmante grand-tante.

Il me serait trop facile de les détester, mais honnêtement je suis juste reconnaissante qu'ils ne m'aient pas abandonnée. Je sais à quel point la chose aurait été facile. Bon, je l'admets, j'aime bien penser en mal d'eux dans ma tête, ce qui n'est pas vraiment un secret. Après tout, je ne suis pas parfaite.

Cela dit, j'ai toujours fais de mon mieux pour ne pas les embarrasser encore plus. Entre autre, supplier le Choixpeau qui devait être défectueux à ce moment-là, tenant compte du fait qu'il voulait m'envoyer du côté des lions. Comment pouvait-il ne pas comprendre que j'étais loin d'être courageuse, alors que je me cachais en permanence des autres, et me conforme depuis la naissance selon la volonté de ceux qui m'ont poussée à vivre dans une peur constante?

- Tu ne manges pas? me demanda Devon en me donnant un coup de coude sans contrôler sa force.

Je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement, m'efforçant de supporter la douleur de mon mieux, mais ne croyez pas qu'il s'arrêta là. Oh non, le dictionnaire de Devon Jenkins ne contient pas le mot «s'arrêter», à moins que nous ne l'arrêtions nous-même. Il répéta son action une seconde fois, encore plus fort par contre.

- Non mais tu me lâche? dis-je en le frappant à mon tour.

Pas très mature, je sais. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Encore là, je ne gagnai qu'à le faire rire comme un imbécile, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Tu te bas comme une fille, s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Pardonne-moi, je ne savais pas que nous nous battions, lui répondis-je en pesant sur les fausses excuses.

- Cal qui se bat, ça je demande à voir, pouffa Gil qui, jusqu'à maintenant était resté étonnamment silencieux.

Normalement, on n'entend que lui discuter de ses vacances e-x-t-r-a-o-r-d-i-n-a-i-r-e-s. Oui puisque, si Gil Leverton est concerné, mais elles ne peuvent que l'être!

En même temps, c'est probablement parce qu'il nous en a assez cassés les oreilles dans le train, je ne m'en plaindrai pas.

Ne craignez rien, ces mots ne viennent pas de moi, mais de mon très cher ami narcissique ici présent.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, on ne t'a jamais vu dans une vraie bagarre, assez étonnant venant de toi.

Je ne savais pas que je genre de chose était nécessaire dans la vie d'un homme. Mais quelque chose d'autre dans ce qu'il venait de dire piqua mon attention.

- Que veux-tu dire par «quelqu'un comme moi»?

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux en cherchant à me répondre, comme si leur cerveau était connecté l'un à l'autre, ce qui se produit assez souvent soit dit en passant.

- Je dirais... ton mauvais caractère? Répondis Gil en regardant Devon qui hochait de la tête le plus sérieusement que je ne l'aie jamais vu.

Très gentil. Non vraiment, c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'aux yeux des autres, nous sommes aussi bons qu'un vieux troll des montagnes.

Juste à cette pensée, j'ai l'impression de confirmer leur dit. Suis-je vraiment comme ça?

J'ai l'impression que mon existence entière n'est qu'un incroyable mensonge.

Ironique venant de moi, je sais.

Je laissai échapper un gémissement typiquement masculin avant de reposer la tête sur la table entre quelques assiettes sans avoir peur de me prendre quelque chose dans les cheveux, l'avantage d'avoir les cheveux courts. Après un court moment de silence, venant de moi bien évidement puisque les deux autres continuaient de se parler entre eux de je-ne-sais-quoi-et-je-m'en-fou, Gil osa. Il osa dire la seule et unique chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû me dire. La chose que je redoutais depuis toujours. Il est vrai que d'autres l'avaient déjà pensé et même chuchoté, mais jusqu'à maintenant, personne n'avais osé me le dire en face.

- Hé, Devon, comme ça, tu ne trouves pas qu'il a des airs d'une fille sur les côtés?

Ces mots restèrent en suspense dans ma tête, comme si mon cerveau n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. J'en eu des frissons qui me parcoururent graduellement le corps. La sensation que l'on ressent lorsque l'on tombe, lorsque la température de notre corps nous semble se refroidir. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver en première année, lorsque j'étais si terrifiée que je n'osais pas dire un mot, de peur de me trahir, que l'on comprenne ce que je suis réellement. La peur de tout.

- Ah ah ah, tu as raison, lança Devon, hilare, en me tapotant l'épaule, quitte à la décrocher, tu te souviens lorsqu'en première année, on croyait vraiment qu'il s'était trompé de dortoir? Continua-t-il, sans être capable de stopper ses éclats de rire, sans l'exception de Gil. Je décollai ma tête de la table pour y abattre fermement mon poing. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne dise quoique ce soit, ce qui donna le temps à ces deux tarrés de se calmer, surpris. Un exploit.

- Vous vous croyez drôle?

Sous leur regard niais, je quittai la grande-salle d'un air dur et froid. Du moins, c'est ce que je voulais, dans le but de cacher mes yeux humides par la peur qui s'était transformé en rage. En colère par le fait qu'ils se soient moqués de moi, qui de plus est sur un sujet qui m'est délicat. Je sais très bien qu'ils ne le savent pas, mais, dans une utopie, où ils le saurraient et ne me jugeraient pas, je ne serais pas étonnée de savoir qu'ils se moqueraient encore plus de moi, et c'est peu dire. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un elfe de maison pour eux, un avec lequel on discute nonchalamment, mais qu'on demande tout de même son petit déjeuné au lit en ces délicieuses grasses matinées du dimanche.

Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression d'avoir surexploité le mien.

Ces réflexions sur mon elfe de maison réussirent à calmer légèrement mes émotions fortes, ainsi, mes larmes ne coulèrent pas, sans disparaitre de mes yeux. Je savais qu'à l'instant où je clignerais des yeux, ma faible réputation s'écroulerait en quelques secondes seulement, et mon secret serait peut-être même su. Heureusement pour moi, les autres élèves se retrouvaient tous dans la grande salle. S'il y existait quelqu'un qui verrait ces larmes, solidement attachées à mes yeux, ce serait bien mimi geignarde, et elle uniquement, lorsque je mettrai finalement les pieds dans les toilettes les moins visités de toute l'école.

Si j'arrive à m'y rendre.

Je ne sais pas.

C'est sûr, je n'y arriverai pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que les plus grands bouffons de tout Poudlard, surpassant, et de loin, mes deux faux amis, me bloquent le chemin. Certes, je me moque royalement de ce que James Poutine, Remus Lapin, Peter Pettigros, et particulièrement, Sirius Rose, peuvent bien penser de moi. Oui, même si un certain imbécile m'a pourtant vue des dizaines, je répète, dizaines, de fois, et que celui-ci ne souvient pas de mon visage envieux sous le sien incroyablement bea-, je veux dire, laid! durant les quelques soirées de sang pur auxquelles il avait participé avant de partir se réfugier chez son meilleur ami.

Je reniflai, malgré moi. Vulgaire réflexe lorsque j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Chose qui, au fait, se produit très, très rarement.

Quatre têtes surprises se retournèrent dans ma direction, leur corps tendu me prouvait qu'ils étaient sur leurs gardes.

Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais quelque chose me dit qu'ils préparent un mauvais coup. Ou bien, un bon coup, selon les points de vus. Pour ma part, voir le visage de Severus après quelques de leurs meilleurs exploits m'a toujours fait éclater de rire. Intérieurement, bien entendu. N'exagérons tout de même pas. Quoique, comme le dirais si bien Gil, rien ne venant de leur part ne peut être bon. Chose à vérifier. S'ils me laissent renquille pour ce coup-ci, je leur laisserai peut-être un peu de crédit. Allez Merlin, va-y, tu peux le faire! Aide-moi!

-Euh... Cogchose?

Décidément, j'y vais avec mon hypothèse personnelle: Merlin est un vieux pervers. Ah non, vous ne croyez pas? Et comment expliquez-vous le fait que les gens au physique remarquable aient plus de chance que les autres? Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne fait que favoriser ceux qui sont exceptionnellement beaux, tout comme Black... Je veux dire... ah et puis on s'en fiche.

Black est canon. Voilà, je l'ai dit.

- Cogswell, le corrigeai-je d'un ton las.

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux, chose que je croyais impossible de sa part. C'est qu'il a toujours l'air si sûr de lui. Je l'admets, c'est une chose, la seule, en fait, dont j'envie de sa personne. Non, en fait, la deuxième. Ça et ses gènes. Avouons-le, les Black avaient tous été dotés d'un physique incroyablement injuste. À croire qu'ils étaient tous liés à une licorne.

Ah ah...

Je me décourage moi-même.

Ils commencèrent tous à se regarder nerveusement, comment s'ils avaient trouvés le moyen de communiquer mentalement.

- Dis... tu ne vas pas nous dénoncer pas vrai? Commença Petitgros.

-B-Bien sûr que non, Cogswel n'est pas du genre à faire ça, si? Ajouta Lapin en me regardant du coin de l'œil.

Ah, je vois.

Je me mise à observer autour d'eux correctement. J'y découvris une cage infestées de lutins de cornouailles endormis, heureusement.

Comment avais-je fais pour ne pas avoir remarqué cette bande de rats bleu plus tôt? Ne me le demandez pas.

Je levai le menton et croisai les bras.

- Qui sais, lançais-je d'une voix hautaine.

Allons, je ne pouvais pas assister à un évènement comme tel, les maraudeurs dans une situation aussi désavantageuse, sans en tirer à mon profits, ou du moins, à m'amuser un peu.

- Ah, allez Cogswell, ne me dit pas que tu n'obtiendras pas de plaisir en observant McGonagal se faire pourchasser par ses bestioles! dis Potter.

Il a un point.

Comprenez bien. Je n'avais rien contre leurs tours tans qu'ils ne m'affecteraient pas moi et mon secret. Mais je ne pouvais pas manquer l'opportunité de les torturer un peu. Et surtout Black.

Surtout lui.

Je posai un vif regard en direction du concerné qui avait perdu tous intérêt avec la conversation et s'amusait maintenant à taper d'un doigt contre la cage comme on le ferait avec un aquarium.

Son copain binoclard lui donna un coup de coude et il se retourna vers moi, choqué par le fais que je le regardais ainsi.

- Quoi encore, t'as un problème Cog...

- Cogswell..., l'aida Lupin.

Si nous étions dans l'un de ses dessins animés moldus, je jure que l'on aurait pu apercevoir une fumée grisatre sortir de ma tête, tête qui aurait pris un ton écarlate tant je bouillonnais de rage.

- Black! lâchais-je en pointant agressivement un doigt en sa direction, si tu veux vraiment que je ne vous balance pas toi et tes copains... tu vas devoir me laisser te frapper au moins cinq fois!

Il eut un court silence.

- Euh, c'est une mauvaise blague? lança Potter.

- Je ne plaisante pas avec les imbéciles.

Il voulut répliquer mais je ne le laissa pas.

- Et cela, sans que tu sache quand ni où. Cinq fois, répétais-je.

Je dois l'admettre, là, je suis plutôt fière de moi. Je mentirais si je disais ne jamais avoir fantasmé de le frapper plusieurs fois, mais jamais n'avais-je cru y arriver réellement. Et dire que ça m'est sorti comme ça, tout seul.

Il parut sonné pendant un moment, le temps que son cerveau analyse ce que je venais de lui dire.

- T'es malade, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ça?

- C'est aller un peu trop loin, ajouta Lupin en fronçant un sourcil.

- Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas si je m'en vais avertir Mcgo...

- Attends!

Je me retournai avec un sourire satisfait.

- Je suis préfet les gars, je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça, ça pourrait me couter... dit Lupin en se retournant vers ses trois meilleurs amis.

Eh bien. L'un des quatre a finalement trouvé le moyen de faire fonctionner son cerveau. Bien fait pour lui.

- Quoi? Tu préfèrerais que je me fasse frapper par un Serpentard? Répondit Black, purement dégouté rien qu'à cette pensée.

- Il a raison, ajouta Potter en faisant mine de réfléchir, et puis, imagine ce que notre réputation en prendrait si jamais nous ne ferions rien cette année?

Je retins un éclat de rire sous l'expression scandalisée de Black. Mon seul regret était que ce serait probablement la dernière fois que je le verrai avoir une réaction pareille. Autant en profiter tant que j'y suis et apprécier le moment.

- Fais le pour tous ceux qui nous attendent Sirius, qui sommes-nous pour les décevoir comme ça! Dit Pettigrew.

Je cru vomir un peu dans ma bouche. Il est vrai que les maraudeurs ont de multiples fans, féminines surtout, mais je préfèrerais me faire frapper par un magicobus une centaine de fois avant que ces bouffons ne se retrouvent à être les rock stars qu'ils se croient être.

- Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux!

- Six pour me faire perdre mon temps.

Black se détourna de ses amis pour me faire face, fâché comme je ne l'avais jamais vu plus tôt. J'eu envie de reculer un peu mais je me forçai à rester sur place. Autant mourir que de le laisser me voir avec des airs de faiblarde.

J'entendis Lupin soupirer avant de prendre la parole.

- Et si on changeait les choses un peu? On n'est pas obligés de tomber dans la violence pour quelque chose comme ça...

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je savais que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- D'accord.

- D'accord?

- Puisque je suis quelqu'un de généreux.

Black sembla surpris.

- Tu es d'accord pour nous laisser aller comme ça? Demanda Pettigrew d'une voix peu convaincue.

- Ah, ne sois pas ridicule. Si Black est prêt à faire tous mes devoirs pour le reste de l'année je crois être capable d'y penser.

- Trois jours, négocia Potter en ignorant le regard de son meilleur ami.

- Un mois.

- Une semaine.

- Vendu.

…

Un instant. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que j'allais être prise pour le revoir encore une fois?

Allais-je être forcée de lui adresser la parole à nouveau?

Oh Merlin, dans quoi m'étais-je embarquée.

**Wow! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire. Dire que je l'ai retrouvé en faisant le ménage dans mon ordinateur! Enfin! Je suis vraiment contente de l'avoir retrouvée, parce que j'ai****me**** bien Cal. Qu'en pensez-vous?****Pas que ce soit une méthode ****subtile**** pour avoir votre avis en review, non non non!**


	2. Chapter 2

Après notre petit épisode, les maraudeurs se mirent directement en route en direction de la Grande-salle, cage en main, avec un Black ronchonneau derrière qui ne me lâchait pas des yeux. J'étais moi-même peu affable pour m'être fait prise dans mon propre piège. Ainsi donc, je décidai de me diriger à l'avance dans les dortoirs et de me coucher plus tôt. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour faire taire mes voix intérieures à chaque fois que quelque chose me tracassait. Comme lorsque pour la première fois, je m'étais trouvée prise dans une chambre entourées de garçons qui ne se gênaient pas d'agir comme tel –une bande de vrai porcs, et c'est peu dire-, sans savoir comment réagir, où même quoi faire. Je dois le dire, si jamais je ne m'étais pas retrouvée avec Devon et Gil, je me serais probablement devenue aussi extravertie qu'une vielle moule moisie. C'est bien parce qu'ils m'avaient adressés la parole, avec leur personnalité naturellement joueuse et contagieuse, que j'avais osé sortir de ma carapace et d'être celle que je suis maintenant. Du moins, en partie.

Attention, on croirait qu'ils se trouvent à être de véritables bon samaritains. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Certes, ils m'ont aidé à sortir de ma coquille, mais pas de la meilleure méthode. Tout simplement dit, c'est en m'ordonnant de répondre à leur moindres désirs que j'avais décidé en avoir assez. D'accord, il est vrai qu'aujourd'hui encore, je demeure leur elfe de maison format de poche. Mais un elfe de maison haut gradé, si l'on veut. Puisque, et je le dis avec une énorme fierté, on ne me demande plus de leur apporter leur déjeuné au lit, mais de faire le tour de la table des Serpentards pour leur apporter ce qu'ils souhaitent lorsque par malchance nous nous retrouvons à l'autre bout de la table. Un véritable progrès!

Ce n'est pas pour me venter, puisque, tant qu'à faire ma vantarde, je choisirais des gens bien plus civilisés et beaucoup moins agaçants, mais je sais bien qu'ils se sont un peu attachés à moi. C'est à se demander pourquoi, d'ailleurs, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'aventurer dans ce genre de détails. S'ils me respectent assez pour me traiter comme l'un des leurs, c'est bien assez pour moi.

C'est aussi pourquoi j'en avais profité, plus tôt, pour me procurer moi-même mon propre esclave temporaire –Black.

Si mes deux faux amis avec qui je partageais ma chambre depuis la première année me traitaient ainsi, notre quatrième colocataire, lui, n'avait rien de bien inquiétant. Mason s'occupait de ses affaires sans se préoccuper de nous depuis au moins cinq ans, bientôt six, celle-ci venant tout juste de commencer. Le plus clair de son temps il avait le nez enfoncé dans ses bouquins, les jumelles solidement collés sur le pif, sans porter attention à ce qui se déroulait autour de lui, et on remarquait à peine sa présence. Je l'aimais bien pour cela, je dois le dire.

J'enfilai mon pyjama, profitant du fait que j'étais seule pour prendre mon temps, sachant que je ne pourrai pas me le permettre avant un bon bout de temps. Je considérai retirer les bandes de tissus qui empêchaient ma micro-poitrine de paraitre afin de pouvoir dormir plus confortablement, mais décidai de les garder au cas où, même si j'avais l'impression d'étouffer sous celles-ci.

Une potion me permettant de la cacher aurait été bien trop parfaite et convenante, mais la prendre comme un médicament à chaque matin était hors de question, je préférerais toujours souffrir étouffée sous ces affreuses bandes plutôt que d'avoir à faire quelque chose comme cela pendant plus d'une centaine de jours. De plus, il n'existait aucun sortilège capable de donner le même résultat.

J'étais toujours une fille. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui me faisait honte contrairement au reste de ma famille, et modifier mon corps magiquement me faisait craindre qu'un jour, je me mettrais vraiment à maudire le corps dans lequel j'étais née, et c'était quelque chose qui me terrorisais bien plus que d'être mise à jours devant toute la communauté pur-sang, ou même magique, tout simplement.

Je poussai ces réflexions d'un côté de mon cerveau, me disant que bientôt je serai endormie et bien loin de ces inquiétudes, et finis enfin par enfiler le vieux t-shirt qui me servait de pyjama au fur et à mesure que mes yeux s'habituaient à la noirceur.

Est-ce que j'ai dit enfilé?

Oh. Non, bien sûre que non, ce serait bien trop beau ne trouvez-vous pas?

Au fur et à mesure que je baissais mon chandail, par pur hasard, en tournant ma tête sur le côté, perdue dans mes réflexions, je remarquai la lueur d'une paire de lunettes.

Vous savez lorsqu'il nous faut quelques instants avant de prendre conscience dans quel dégât nous nous trouvons? Ce fut l'un de ces moments. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il me fallut bien plus de temps que la normale, c'était à la limite du ridicule.

Figée, je tentai de déchiffrer ce qui se trouvait à être… des lunettes volantes?

Non. Une tête. Des cheveux noirs, un nez et une bouche...

Ma gorge se noua lorsque, dans l'horreur, malgré l'obscurité écrasante, je reconnus notre quatrième colocataire, Alan Mason, qui ne me quittait pas des yeux, le visage fermé, un livre sur la cuisse.

Je ne bougeai pas, les yeux ronds, immobile.

- Euh…

« Euh »? Vraiment? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire après m'avoir vue, non seulement, me déshabiller **entièrement **devant toi, mais de découvrir le secret que je m'étais efforcée de cacher depuis mes premiers jours à Poudlard, étouffée par la peur pendant autant d'années? _« Euh »?_

Je baissai violement mon chandail en lui faisant dos, le temps de reprendre mes esprits et de ne pas faire quelque chose d'encore pire. Ah! Si la chose était même possible.

D'accord, d'accord. Calmons-nous. Qui sait, peut-être qu'il n'a rien vu. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en plein jours, et puis, il n'y a même pas d'éclairage en plus. Et puis comment est-ce qu'il fait pour pouvoir lire dans un noir pareil lui? À moins que ses yeux ne se soient… Non non non, tout va bien. Tout va très bien. Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien vu du tout. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire c'est de réagir normalement. Allez Cal, sort ton plus beau sourire et tourne toi par Merlin.

Je tournai la tête très lentement, avec toute la force mentale qui me restait en ce moment.

- Mas-

- Une fille hein?

- -on…

C'est fini. C'est terminé. Ma vie est fichue. Cinq and d'enfer, pour que tout termine comme ça. Et dire que j'avais angoissé tout l'été pour cette sixième année ratée. Je venais tout juste de la commencer, et mon manque de précautions se résultait à ça? C'en est presque drôle.

Non, en fait c'est plus triste qu'autre chose.

Qu'allait-il advenir de moi maintenant? De mes parents? De moi Dieu du ciel!

Allait-on se moquer comme jamais? Ma famille marquerait-elle l'histoire pour avoir donné naissance à la fille la plus bête que la Terre n'ait jamais connue? Mon visage allait-il se retrouver sur des emballages de chocogrenouilles?

- Hm, c'est vrai que quand on y pense ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça. Ça explique même beaucoup, ah ah.

« _Ah, ah » ?_

- Non, Mason? Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je… je… je…

Inutile de mentionner le fait que je continuai à bégayer d'une voix tremblante jusqu'à ce qu'il ne me coupe la parole, si?

- Relaxe, dit-il en soupirant, je n'ai pas l'intention dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose à en gagner de toute façon, ajouta-t-il d'un air désintéressé et si calme que je cru parvenir à sentir mon affolement se transformer graduellement en colère

Ce n'est pas comme s'il venait de traiter mon plus grand secret, ma plus grande peur, et le fait que je me sois déshabillée devant lui désintéressant, ou quelque chose du genre.

- Dé-désintéressant? Répétais-je d'une voix que je voulais calme, mais qui trahissait une véritable indignation mal contenue.

Il haussa un sourcil, presque surpris.

- J'ai dit quelque chose qui te dérange? répondit-il, sincère.

Je rêve ou il le fait exprès?

- Tu ne vas vraiment pas en parler à personne? osais-je en ignorant complètement sa réplique, toujours sur les nerfs.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit non?

Je serrai les poings.

Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre son raisonnement. Rare sont ceux qui garderaient un secret pareil à eux-mêmes. Surtout en sachant que la personne au secret ne soit liée à une famille de sang-pur, prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour que son précieux honneur ne soit pas ternit. Autrement dit, s'il le désirait vraiment, il pourrait se mettre au chantage et récupérer une belle grande somme en résultat de toute cette histoire. Étais-je supposée croire qu'il n'en ferait réellement rien?

-Ah.

Un bruit sec me coupa de mes réflexions.

Je baissai les yeux sur le livre qui venait de toucher le sol alors qu'il était ouvert presqu'au milieu, et que les pages en avaient subi le dommage et se retrouvaient pliés.

- Oh, je ne peux quand même pas lire un livre aussi endommagé, Mason détacha son regard de son livre pour me regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire angélique, ça te dirait d'aller m'en chercher un nouveau?

Ah. Je vois.

Le lendemain matin, une scène horriblement familière me tira hors de mon sommeil pour me ramener à la réalité.

- Mais non, c'est Mitchie qui a la plus grosse, t'as des yeux ou pas?

_La ferme._

- Tu me demande si moi j'ai des yeux? La blague! Si tu arrêtais de regarder que les blondes tu verrais à quel point tu as tort!

- C'est pas ma faute si les blondes en ont des plus gros que les autres!

_Oh Merlin, par pitié faites qu'ils se taisent._

J'étampai mon oreiller de plumes sur le dos de ma tête, tentant d'étouffer les voix des deux abrutis qui se débattaient comme si le sort de Poudlard en dépendait.

Grosse erreur. Mon action ne fit que leur signaler mon réveil.

- Tiens, tu en pense quoi toi, Cal?

J'en pense que je veux dormir.

Je ne répondis pas, m'efforçant de mon mieux de leur faire croire que j'étais toujours endormie.

Ça ne fonctionna pas. Gil a cet espèce de don pour savoir qui est réveillé et qui ne l'est pas. Il en est très fier, pour tout dire, malgré l'inutilité de celui-ci.

- C'est pas la peine de prétendre, tu ne peux pas me tromper, dit-il avec une voix de poseur ridicule, de toute façon t'es partit avant nous.

Ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai eu plus de sommeil qu'eux. Je me souviens très bien les avoir entendus arriver, en jurant contre les maraudeurs, mais en plaisantant quand même de la panique des professeurs.

Je dis ça, parce que je ne crois pas avoir dormit pendant plus de quinze minutes. Bien trop affolée pour fermer l'œil pendant assez longtemps.

Hier, après m'être débattue pendant une bonne minute sur le fait que, utiliser la magie pour réparer ce fichu bouquin reviendrait au même que d'aller en chercher un nouveau lorsque la bibliothèque sera ouverte –aujourd'hui, et aussi beaucoup plus rapide, après m'être fait mentir au visage que ce ne serait pas la même chose, j'ai finis par abandonner et de me laisser tomber dans mon lit.

À quoi bon. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas utiliser un _réparo _pour la simple raison que son unique but était de me torturer. Voir qu'il y prenait grand plaisir.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose chez moi, qui hurle le mot masochiste? Parce que j'ai l'impression que le mot court, comme quoi, faire de moi un elfe de maison est une activité des plus plaisantes. Il ne me resterait plus qu'à mettre mon nom sur des parchemins distribuables et qui sait, je deviendrais peut-être l'elfe le plus célèbre de toute la Grande-Bretagne.

Et si mes parents m'avaient mentis? Et si, à la place d'être une véritable Cosgwell, j'étais en réalité le résultat d'une aventure avec Richard, notre elfe de maison?

Et, oui, en passant, nous avons bel et bien nommé notre elfe de maison Richard. Ne me posez pas de questions, je ne suis pas la cause de cette cruauté. C'est ma mère, en fait, qui était, de ce que l'on m'en a raconté, tombée folle amoureuse de ces romans romantiques –que je suspecte être érotiques, chose qu'elle dénie dur comme fer en dépit de la couverture évidente- qui raconte une aventure, oh si déchirante, entre une sorcière pur-sang et un sorcier né-Moldu, Richard.

Enfin. Tout ça pour dire que je commence réellement à en avoir marre d'être traitée comme une servante. J'arrive à peine à me libérer de Gil et Devon que je parviens à me trouver un nouveau contrat avec quelqu'un d'encore plus sadique? Ce n'est pas juste. Avoir su que j'arriverais dans ce monde avec si peu de chance, je ne serais pas sortie du ventre de ma mère, tout aurait été mille fois mieux pour tout le monde.

Quelqu'un que je suspecte être Devon, dû à sa force sérieusement effrayante, me retira mon oreiller d'entre les doigts avec une facilitée énervante.

- Hé si tu ne veux pas nous répondre dépêches-toi quand même avant qu'on parte sans toi, dit-il de sa voix puissante.

Je sursautai presque. Je jure que, l'an dernier, ces deux-là n'étaient pas aussi virils. Ils l'étaient quand même assez, certes, mais pas autant.

Je dois avouer que pendant un instant, cette proposition me sembla tentante. Si j'étais chanceuse, on ne remarquerait pas mon absence lors du premier jour de classes, et je pourrais ainsi passer la journée à dormir et à me complaindre dans mon malheur. Puis je me remémorai le fait que, même ici, je n'étais pas complètement libre, partant du fait que Mason pourrait surgir à n'importe quel moment, et décidai donc de me lever en prenant bien soin de regarder en direction de son lit, question d'être sûre à cent pour cent qu'il n'était pas toujours là, silencieux comme à son habitude, le nez dans l'un de ses bouquins.

Bien, il n'y avait personne. Avec chance, entre Devon et Gil, peut-être qu'il ne m'approchera pas de la journée.

- Tu aimes ce genre de bouquins? dit Black avec un air dédaigneux en faisant référence au livre sur le coin de la table,_ Trucs faciles pour le parfait elfe de maison_.

Air qui, soit dit en passant, n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis le moment où je l'avais croisé entre deux tournants de couloir pour lui remémorer notre entente.

Je me suis dit que, tant qu'à passer une sixième année misérable, autant la passer avec des bonnes notes. Aussi difficile qu'il me l'est de l'admettre, il semblerait que son imbécilité n'ait pas affecté ses résultats scolaires jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué lorsque, dans certains cours, alors que je cherche du regard tous ceux qui tout comme moi, envisagent la possibilité de se jeter par la fenêtre et de tenter de ne faire qu'un avec l'herbe et d'y rester jusqu'à ce que le mot _métamorphose _nous sorte du crâne, je le vois toujours réussir bien trop aisément. C'en est particulièrement irritant, même.

Pour tout dire, je ne croyais pas qu'il viendrait. Pas simplement parce qu'il lui a fallu une bonne demi-heure avant de mettre les pieds dans la bibliothèque, mais aussi parce qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu refuser. Partant du fait que, leur coup terminé, je n'avais absolument aucun moyen de prouver que les maraudeurs étaient bel et bien derrière la folie d'hier dans la grande salle, même si cela ne serait sans doute surprenant pour personne. Il semblerait donc que Black ait un certain sens de l'engagement. Bien fait pour moi. Je crois. Je ne suis toujours pas en amour avec l'idée de passer du temps avec un abruti qui n'arrive toujours pas à se remémorer mon nom.

- T'as quelque chose contre les elfes de maisons? lui demandai-je sur la défensive.

Il leva ses yeux gris au ciel, et je sentis mon cœur accélérer un peu. Juste un peu.

Je jure que si je me mets à rougir rien que parce que ses yeux sont terriblement beaux, c'est la goutte de trop et je rentre chez moi dès que possible. Je préfèrerais bien plus que ma théorie d'elfe de maison soit véridique, plutôt que de le laisser me voir rougir comme une véritable idiote. Après tout, ce n'est qu'à cause de cette théorie que j'ai commencée à prendre Richard en pitié. J'ai pensé que le livre serait une bonne idée.

Non, il n'était pas pour moi. Je ne suis pas tombée aussi bas, pas encore.

- Pas celui-là, lui, dit-il exaspéré tout en pointant le deuxième livre du menton.

Je posai les yeux sur le livre de Mason, _1001 façons d'être désagréable et courtois. _

- Vu que c'est ta devise je me suis dit que ça nous ferais un sujet de conversation, répondis-je du tac au tac.

Il eut un sourire amusé –presque aussi terrible que ses yeux, mais ça je ne l'avouerai jamais à haute voix- en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu trouves que je suis courtois?

Tu manques le point, là.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais un coup de tonnerre me prit par surprise. Je fermai les yeux pendant quelques secondes et pris une grande inspiration.

C'est un complot. On a cherché le moyen de rendre ma semaine encore plus pénible et voilà que, d'un coup, l'école recommence, on découvre ma vraie identité, je me retrouve prise avec Black et, cerise sur gâteau, c'est une véritable tempête de pluie à l'extérieur, foudre comprise.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Black me regardait d'un œil perplexe.

- On est ici pour un cours de littérature ou tu veux bien t'y mettre? m'empressais-je de répondre en me replaçant droite sur ma chaise.

Il se fâcha.

- Si tu es pour me parler comme ça ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste, sans James je ne serais même pas ici, se plaint-t-il.

- Tu n'avais qu'à me laisser te frapper cinq fois.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je ne laisserai jamais un Serpentard…

Il eu un deuxième, fichu bruit de foudre. Je sursautai en silence pour avoir la même réaction que plus tôt, si ce n'est qu'un peu plus énervée.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as la trouille de la foudre?

Je voudrais bien dire qu'il avait dit ça sur un autre ton que celui de la moquerie. En fait, j'aurais aimé dire qu'il n'avait rien dit du tout. Mais il l'avait fait. Il avait osé.

Je lui lançai un regard méchant.

- Black, ferme-la et met toi au travail avant que je te fasse manger ta plume.

Il éclata de rire.

- Sérieux? Non, sans blague… t'es sérieux? Ah ah, la honte!

Heureusement que j'avais trouvé un endroit à l'abri de tous, dans un coin de la bibliothèque. Le fait de l'étriper, maintenant, ici, sans que personne ne le remarque me paraissait presque réalisable.

Oh Merlin, je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à faire ça pendant une semaine. Je commence à me demander si ce ne serait pas mieux de tous laisser tomber.

Je restai assise sur ma chaise, les poings fermement serrés contre les rebords, bouillonnante de rage, la mâchoire serrée.

- Black… parvins-je à dire d'entre me dents.

Il sembla surpris. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Et même à ce point, son sourire ne quitta toujours pas ses lèvres. Presque comme une pompe à rage, de plus en plus que je le voyais, de plus en plus que je commençais à me demander s'il m'était possible de briser une chaise rien qu'avec la force physique. Quelque chose me disait que nous ne tardions pas à le découvrir.

Ou pas.

Je ne plaisante pas. À ce même moment, que l'on pourrait aussi décrire comme le pire, il en eu un troisième. Beaucoup plus gros, et mille fois plus bruyant. Mais ce n'est toujours pas le pire. Le pire, c'est l'horrible gémissement qui s'échappa de ma bouche. Pas juste un faible « ah », ou quelque chose de si inaudible qu'il me serait presque possible d'agir comme si rien n'avait été dit, un vrai gémissement, monstrueusement féminin. Quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas effacer ou rattraper. Au moment où il avait été émis, tout était perdu. Il avait déjà atteint les oreilles de Black.

Le sursaut m'avait forcé à fermer les yeux, et très honnêtement, je n'avais pas du tout envie de les rouvrir. Je savais qu'au moment où je le ferais, je ne pourrais pas m'en échapper. Mais en même temps, même les yeux fermés, ce n'était pas comme s'il m'était possible de m'évaporer juste comme ça, je ne pouvais pas non plus transplaner. C'est ce qui me convainc de les ouvrir l'un après l'autre, lentement, les épaules relevées tant elles étaient rigides et le regard hésitant.

Je m'attendais à le voir se bidonner sur le sol, encore pire que plus tôt, mais à la place de ça, Black avait une étrange expression au visage. Je pourrais même aller jusqu'à dire qu'il était surpris, à la limite du choc.

- Est-ce que ça v…, il s'arrêta en plein milieu.

Silencieuse, je ne le lâchai pas du regard, sans comprendre.

Je rêve ou…

- Je rêve ou tu allais me demander si je vais bien? lui demandai-je sans gêne, moi aussi, presque aussi surprise que lui.

Lentement, une couleur rose écarlate se répandit sur ses joues. Il leva une main pour se couvrir la bouche comme s'il ne voulait pas laisser un son s'en échapper.

Oh merci Merlin, tout cela n'était donc qu'un horrible cauchemar! Puisque, soyons réalistes. Si Sirius Black se met à rougir de la sorte devant quelqu'un comme moi, il est clair que ce ne peut être autre chose que ça.

Ah, et moi qui était si inquiète, quel soulagement! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me réveiller sous les couvertures de mon lit, loin de la peur et de l'angoisse, dans le confort de ma chambre.

Mon excitation ne dura pas bien longtemps alors que l'expression de mon copain de table changea à une vitesse impressionnante, c'en fut plutôt divertissant, je dois l'admettre. Black passa du rouge écarlate au bleu en un claquement de doigts. À la place, il avait désormais une expression de pur dégout sur le visage, comme s'il venait d'être prit par une nausée soudaine.

Je me pinçai le bras. Rien.

- Un mec, un mec, c'est juste un mec, se répéta-t-il à lui-même rapidement sans vouloir me regarder dans les yeux.

- Q-quoi? Demandais-je sincère après qu'une voix masculine n'ait couverte la sienne.

- Je te l'avais dit qu'il était à la bibliothèque, dit Lupin d'un air découragé.

Je fronçai des sourcils. Ah non. C'en était assez pour ma santé mentale d'un maraudeur sur le dos, sans mentionner, le plus crétin des quatre, je ne crois pas être capable de les supporter tous en même temps.

- C'est pas la partie bibliothèque qui m'inquiète, c'est le Sepentard, répondit James Potter d'un air faussement désolé.

- La personne qui a pris l'entente à sa place c'est toi pas vrai? Ajouta Pettigrew en le suivant sur les talons.

Sans couper leur conversations, les quatre Gryffondors approchèrent quelques chaises et prirent place autour de la petite table ou nous étions assis, en nous ignorant tous deux complètement. Black, lui, ne dit toujours pas un mot, perdus dans ses pensées pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

- Oui mais je pensais qu'une fois fait il oublierait…

- Il oublierait quoi exactement? Dis-je en croisant les bras.

Potter soupira comme si je venais d'interrompre une partie de Quidditch des plus excitantes.

Hah! Ça t'apprendra à faire le prétentieux avec moi. Je ne me laisserai pas marcher sur les pieds par une bande d'imbéciles. Je sais bien qu'avec une situation comme la mienne, je ferais toujours mieux de garder profil bas, mais en même temps, partager une table minuscule avec les maraudeurs devrait être signe que tout ça est bien trop tard maintenant. Dieu soit loué, nous étions plus ou moins à l'abri des autres élèves, dans un coin comme celui-ci.

- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Apparemment vous n'avez pas oublié que Black était supposé faire mes devoirs.

Je dis étais parce que jusqu'à maintenant cet imbécile n'est toujours pas parvenu à tenir une plume entre ses doigts.

- Vous preniez tellement de temps qu'on s'inquiétait, répondit Lupin d'un air endormi et désintéressé.

Quand même. Si j'étais capable de faire quoi que ce soit à Sirius Black je l'aurais déjà fait…

Ou pas. C'est vrai que, normalement je préfère toujours me tenir à l'écart. Le plus invisible l'on se fait et le moins de problèmes nous avons. Enfin, dans les cas normaux. Et puis de toute façon, invisible ne veux pas dire, se faire marcher sur les pieds par un sorcier prétentieux et stupide.

Ais-je mentionné qu'il est stupide? Il me semblerait pourtant ne pas avoir utilisé ce terme assez souvent pour définir celui-qui-ne-sait-pas-se-remémorer-un-simple-nom.

- C'est pas de ma faute si il a pris plus d'une demi-heure avant d'arriver.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a au fait? Demanda Pettigrew d'une voix hésitante en pointant son copain du doigt.

Euh.

- Patmol! s'écria son presque frère en le prenant par les épaules, comme si ce dernier était mourant.

Le concerné le regarda dans les yeux avec un regard vide.

Je tentai de me glisser hors du troupeau subtilement.

- Cogswall, qu'est-ce tu lui as fait! S'écria-t-il d'un air forcé.

C'est intensionnel. Il l'a carrément fait par exprès.

- C'est Cosgwell! M'écriais-je à mon tour, en perdant mon sang froid, à quelque pas de la table déjà, mon sac et mes livres en main.

Autrement dit, le profil parfait du mec coupable qui tentait de s'échapper.


End file.
